To sleep perchance, to dream
by Lauren-sama
Summary: [OLD] An odd fic filled with tons of symbolism. Lina's transported to a bizarre void, and meets characters that feel hauntingly familiar to her...
1. The Child

Forward: I do not own Slayers.  
  
And another note- I wrote this fic because of my love for symbolism. Each character Lina meets in this story is supposed to represent someone or something... More often than not the objects, too, have their particular significances. And if you look through the whole story and complain I didn't find Gourry!', well then you didn't look hard enough.^^ If you're looking for Filia, however, I must sadly reveal that I didn't include her in this... Not because I dislike her in any way, but because I didn't know how to fit her in (same goes with Martina, Zangulus, and a few others). Have fun! Guess what everything means! ^^;  
  
And I'm sorry if Lina's out of character at times.  
  
~~~  
  
Lina blinked.  
_What the...?'_ she thought in bewilderment as she observed her surroundings. She was in a great void of nothingness, with no other thing in sight. Glancing down, she noticed she was floating in midair- well, she couldn't really define the space around her as _air_, really, but in any case she was floating in it.  
Suddenly, a doorknob appeared before her. She stared, then, having nothing better to do, grasped it uncertainly and turned it. A rectangle of the void opened as she pulled the knob backward, giving her a glimpse of a room within. Before she had a chance to think, she was suddenly pulled into it.  
~*~  
Lina tumbled to the ground, wincing as she hit the floor. Looking up, she observed the setting she had been dropped into.  
_A- a little girl's playroom?'_   
That was the first thought that sprung to her mind as she looked around. For indeed, it seemed to be the room of a very young girl- the walls of the square room were painted a pale pink, and stuffed animals were stacked in organized piles in the corners. There were multiple dolls, a rocking horse, and a row of dresses hung in an opened closet. And, in the center of the room, there was a magnificent house of cards a good four or five feet tall. It had gaps for windows and doors, and inside it was a circular white table engraved with flowers, Lina observed as she walked over to investigate. On top of the table was a miniature china set- cups filled with water, tiny plates with crackers on them, a small delicate pitcher. Multiple chairs were placed around the table, and each was occupied with some sort of doll or toy. All except two- the chair closest to Lina was empty, and the chair across from that was occupied by a person.  
the young girl greeted pleasantly. She couldn't have been more than five or six, and her hair was long, glossy, and dark, Lina noticed as she examined the girl closely. There was something she couldn't place that felt very familiar about her, and it was badgering her considerably. She leaned closer to examine the girl's face- then, to her frustration, she realized that she couldn't focus on it. For some reason, her face appeared blurred and unviewable, as if Lina was looking at her through a clouded window.  
Please sit down, the girl invited, as she glanced at the empty chair.  
Lina replied, caught off guard as she unsteadily walked into the house of cards, pulled back the chair, and sat down on it. Thank you... Whatever was going on, it was beginning to disturb her considerably.  
Would you like some tea? the girl asked, pointing to the tiny cup placed on Lina's immediate right.   
she replied as the girl happily filled her cup with the water from her pitcher. Reaching over to take the cup back, Lina's arm accidentally brushed against one of the card walls, and she gasped as she saw the motion send the entire structure fluttering down, cards littering the table and floor. Guilt instantly flooded her as she saw the girl's crestfallen expression when she noticed what had happened.  
Ack! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! she exclaimed in apology. The girl smiled faintly.  
Oh... It's fine... she replied. I'll be able to rebuild it...  
But won't that take forever?  
I have time, the girl insisted, taking Lina's tea cup back and refilling it.  
Lina began uncertainly after a few seconds of silence, What's your name?  
The girl immediately stopped pouring. she asked sharply as she looked directly at Lina, her face still invisible. That fact freaked Lina out, and she decided it best to change topics.  
Oh... Nothing, never mind.  
The girl resumed pouring Lina's , then placed the pitcher back in the center of the table. she offered as she held out a plate of crackers. Lina accepted. For some reason, her ravenous appetite seemed to be absent.  
As the girl resumed her seat, Lina suddenly noticed the doll she was clutching tightly at her side. What's that? she questioned curiously. Your special toy?  
The girl nodded vigorously. she replied enthusiastically, holding the doll up to show Lina. He's my favorite! I always take him everywhere to make sure nothing ever happens to him..  
You've been taking good care of him, she observed, happy to have found a topic of conversation the girl seemed eager to talk about. Where'd you get him? Birthday present?  
The girl's enthusiasm suddenly dampened. Well... Actually... He's not really mine, so much...  
He's not yours? Lina inquired, surprised. Did you steal him?  
the girl exclaimed. It's just... Well, he- he kinda belongs to my friend... she admitted, looking at the ground. But she doesn't take as good care of him as I do! And I like him a lot more than she does... she hugged the doll. I don't really want to give him back...  
  
But... I- I know, also... He sometimes tells me that he wants to go home, she admitted in a hushed, saddened tone.  
Lina didn't know what to make of this, and another uncertain silence filled the room for a few seconds.  
I don't know what I should do... What would you do, Miss? the girl asked.   
Lina thought. I'm not really sure... she admitted. But then, she smiled. Don't worry, though. You'll be able to find what the right decision is soon, I know it! she replied with confidence. The girl managed a small smile.  
You think so?  
Of course I do. You seem like a great kid, and you'll be able to work stuff out. Don't worry about this so much, she advised optimistically.  
The girl nodded. I- I guess so... She then turned to a stuffed animal at the table, and put a cracker onto it's place. Then, she proceeded to talk' with it, playing hostess for her tea party and ignoring Lina for the moment. Getting the feeling that her time was over, Lina stood up and slowly walked away from the table to the solitary door at the end of the room, and opened it. The girl didn't notice her absence.


	2. The Siblings

  
Closing the door behind her, Lina looked around. She was now in what looked like a long, narrow corridor, perfectly straight. Peculiarly enough, however, she wasn't able to find an end to it. Branching off from it were smaller passageways occuring at random intervals. The entire corridor was completely bare, except for the paintings that were on the walls. She looked back and forth at them- they seemed happy enough, many were just child's scribbles. But then, after the 20th or so picture, the style of these paintings changed immensely, from nonsensical and bright to horrific and grotesque. The pictures were incredibly dark now, and some contained illustrations of horribly mangled bodies with missing limbs, or alarming abstract landscapes filled with jagged angles and strange, menacing shapes. Lina took her eyes off these paintings as she tried to find something else to focus on.  
Then, she noticed the sound of footsteps echoing ahead of her. Speeding up, she spotted a moving figure some 50 or so feet in front of her.  
5 seconds later she had crossed that distance (though a small part of her mind wondered at the improbability of that fact) and was now walking alongside the figure, which was now revealed to be two people. Boys, obviously, and once again Lina couldn't shake the feeling that she knew them, somehow- but the connection just barely eluded her grasp, and like with the girl, she couldn't clearly see their faces. The boys did look exactly alike, though, unless you noticed the difference in their walk. The boy on the left had the other's hand clutched firmly in his, and was walking dead straight without looking around at anything other than the floor he was concentrating on. The other boy was, however, glancing around at the paintings and the walls and the ceiling, occasionally stopping to examine something- then he was jerked off his feet by his stronger sibling, and with a small yelp he would be dragged along until he regained his footing. He wouldn't walk straight if he could help it, and a few times he even managed to catch the other by surprise and lead him onto one of the side paths, but it was usually only a few seconds before he was being pulled back into the main corridor.  
Lina shouted as means of greeting. The boy on the right looked back at her, smiling.   
Hello, mi- Before he could finish greeting her, he was violently pulled away.  
She blinked, then walked up to him.  
she conversed kindly while she walked alongside him. I'm Lina. What's your name?  
He looked like he was about to respond again, but whatever he might have said was lost as he was yanked off his feet once more by his sibling. Twitching, Lina walked around him toward the other boy.  
Hey. Why are you jerking him around so much?  
He didn't even look at her as he responded in a harsh, icy tone.  
Shut up and leave us alone.  
Lina fumed. Shut up? What makes you think you can order me around?!  
Go away.  
You certainly are rude, she commented with annoyance.   
Oh good, the boy replied sarcastically, as he harshly pulled his brother up.  
You're the most obnoxious little kid I've ever met! Lina exclaimed angrily.  
The boy sulkily ignored her as he continued to walk. The other one, however, looked back at her with an apologetic gaze.  
Where are you in such a hurry to get to, anyway? she asked after a few seconds.   
We're going to the end of the corridor, the cold boy replied shortly. There's a door there.  
Lina looked down the corridor, squinting her eyes to see as far as she could.  
But the corridor doesn't have an end, she pointed out. It goes on forever.  
Shut up! he shouted as he quickened his pace, causing the other boy to trip over his feet once again. A thread of pity ran through Lina, as she imagined how miserable that boy must have been, always being pulled and shoved by his brother without any say in the matter. His life was controlled by his dominant twin, and he was forced to walk in a direction he didn't want to go. A wave of dread washed over her as she imagined herself in his place. Without really thinking she turned away from the brothers, absently walking into one of the small passages branching out of the hall. She blinked in surprise as she looked up.  
Immediately in front of her was a door. She twisted the knob, and thoughtlessly walked through. The disturbing images of the corridor were still stuck in her mind.  
  



	3. The Painter

Now Lina was back in a room. It was square, and would have been completely barren if not for the gigantic canvas against the wall. All across the room as well were all sorts of spilled paints- splotches of nearly every color imaginable littered the floor, the walls, and the person who stood in front of the canvas. She was covered head to toe in it, and a paint brush and pallet were in her hands. The painter was trying to paint the canvas, her face filled with concentration.  
This fact itself was interesting enough, for the canvas already had a picture on it- but anyone who looked at it could see why a repainting was in order. The picture was for the most part vastly ugly- it was filled with murky browns and contrasting colors that nearly blinded the eyes, and no constant theme seemed evident anywhere in the piece. There were a few places where the painting was beautiful- but they paled in comparison to the unattractive portions. And the short-haired girl, with her pallet, was trying to redo the landscape. She didn't, however, seem to be doing all too well.  
You know, you really can't paint, Lina observed as she walked over and watched the girl's attempts. Suddenly noticing Lina's presence, the girl turned around in surprise, accidentally plastering the upper-left half of Lina with bright yellow paint.  
Lina yelled with surprise as she automatically looked around for some sort of device to wipe the paint off with.  
Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss! the girl hurriedly apologized. It was an accident! Attempting to help get the paint off, the girl leaned in, but only succeeded in smearing the paint further and splattering Lina's arm with a red spot from her brush.   
Lina exclaimed. Watch it!  
Aah! Oh no! the girl cried in distress as she saw what she'd done.  
It's okay, Lina replied hurriedly before the girl could try to help again. You just return to your painting.   
The girl nodded, and resumed attempting her picture, spilling as much paint on the floor and herself as she did on the canvas. It was true what Lina said- she really was a lousy painter.  
I know I'm not very good, the girl explained as she began an attempt at a hill, which came out crooked. But I'll get better if I try.  
Why attempt in the first place? Lina asked curiously.  
the girl replied, I want to make this into a beautiful picture, one that everyone will like. She smiled.   
You want to turn that thing into a beautiful picture? Lina asked skeptically, eyeing the piece.  
the girl replied with enthusiasm. They all say that I can't do it, and that the picture I have in mind can't ever be made. But they're wrong! I'll make this into the most wonderful picture in the world!  
That sounds nice, Lina replied, trying her best to sound encouraging. What... what does your picture look like?  
the girl exclaimed, putting a hand into a pocket and pulling out something with a flourish. Lina bent over to look, and gasped. In the girl's hand was a gorgeous miniature painting of a summer day, almost unearthly in it's beauty- the sky was nearly too sky blue, the hills a series of hundreds of different shades of green. There were trees, too, and flowers dotting the landscape- creating a rainbow in their many different colors. The painting also possessed a haunting quality of realism- but looked simply too perfect to ever exist. It could only have been done by a tremendously masterful artist, one who had poured his life into the tiny painting.  
Isn't it beautiful? the girl asked, gazing radiantly at the small picture. Lina just nodded in complete and utter agreement. But then, she looked up again.  
You- you're actually trying to paint this? she asked in disbelief.   
The girl just nodded with determination. I'm trying, she replied. I'll get it eventually... she beckoned to the canvas. And then this picture will be beautiful, too.  
  
You can't paint that,' she thought sadly.   
the girl asked, turning. I'm sorry, I wasn't able to hear you.  
Oh, I- I didn't say anything, Lina replied. she searched for what to say. Are you sure you want to try to paint that picture? I mean, it'll probably be really hard, and you may not want to get any more paint on you, she pointed out.  
The girl swelled up with determination. Of course I'm going to paint this picture! Why should I give up? And I don't mind the paint, she pointed out, smiling. Tilting her head, she raised her brush and resumed attempting to paint her hill. But after a few seconds, she turned abruptly and hopefully looked at Lina. What about you, Miss? Do you have faith in me? Do you think I can?  
Lina didn't know what to say, as the painter looked at her expectantly. After a few seconds, she forced her face into a smile.  
Yes... I think you can, she replied, feeling a bit guilty for lying. Keep trying, and you'll be able to.  
Well... What was I supposed to say?' Lina thought to herself, attempting to quell her doubts about her response as she slowly began to walk toward the canvas. For some reason, she was feeling depressed. Finally reaching the canvas, she peered behind it.   
As she had expected, another door was there. Ducking, she crawled behind the canvas over to it, opened it, and went through.


	4. The Mask

The new room really was completely barren. The walls, ceiling, and floor were a spotless white, and rather eerie to look at. In the center of the room sat a small boy, who was bent over and deeply engrossed in what looked to be a chess board. Occasionally, he picked up a piece and moved it to another location on the board.  
As Lina began to walk over, he looked up suddenly. Lina was startled to see that, unlike the others, he didn't have a fogged-up face. This was because his face was hidden beneath a glossy porcelain mask, molded to resemble an exaggerated human face in a smile.  
he greeted, making no motion to get up.  
Why- why are you wearing a mask? Lina asked, recovering from her slight shock. He tilted his head.  
What mask? he asked.  
Lina sighed. This did not bode well. The mask you're wearing, she replied. On your face.  
But I'm not wearing a mask, he persisted cheerfully.  
Lina narrowed her eyes, as she realized that there was something very familiar about this kid; something that, like for everyone else, just managed to stay out of her reach- dancing on the edge of her consciousness, taunting her.  
Look, kid, who are you? she asked. Do I know you from somewhere?  
Why do you want to know? the boy asked curiously.  
Lina twitched with frustration. I just do, she replied.  
But why?  
You're trying to annoy me on purpose, aren't you? she asked in irritation.  
Who, me? the boy asked innocently.   
She sighed again. This wasn't going to get her anywhere.  
she began. What exactly are you doing in here? She looked to the floor. Playing chess?  
I could be, he replied vaguely.  
I know you are, she continued. You don't have to be so secretive about it. But how can you play chess all by yourself? she asked curiously.  
Why do you want to know? he asked happily, repeating his earlier statement.  
Irritated, Lina walked over to him. Could you actually _answer_ any of the questions I ask you?! she snapped in annoyance.  
he replied cheerfully.  
Lina angrily bent down to stare at him in the face. Kid, you're really getting on my nerves, she growled. If you're not going to answer my questions, could you at least take that mask off so I can see your face?!  
Standing up, the boy stepped back a little.  
I'm not wearing a mask! he replied with a laugh. Lina stepped up to him, and in response he began walking away.  
Just take the thing off! she persisted, as she sped up her walk to catch up with the evasive child.  
But how can I take it off if there's no mask there? he asked, ducking to avoid Lina's attempt at grabbing him.  
Stop it! she exclaimed as she began running, as the child did as well.  
Stop what?  
I need to see your face so I can know who you are!  
But you _are_ seeing my face, he replied smugly.  
You're not fooling anyone, kid! Anyone with half a brain could see that you're wearing a mask!  
The boy stopped suddenly to turn back to her. No, they cou- He was suddenly thrown off balance as Lina grabbed him. Grabbing his mask, she pulled at it, and it came easily off his face. Turning eagerly to look at what lay underneath, Lina's eyes widened in surprise.  
Underneath was a mask of a monster, with glittering black eyes and a terrifying expression.  
Not even giving Lina a chance to react, the boy suddenly opened the door that lay behind him on the wall and pushed against Lina, throwing her off balance and through the door before she could so much as blink. The last she could see of the room was him bending down, calmly placing the smiling mask back on his face.


	5. The Monarchs

  
Lina tumbled onto the ground, and turned to glare at the doorway that had just slammed shut behind her.  
Annoying brat... she muttered ill-temperedly. Suddenly, soft laughter caused her to turn around.  
Her eyes widened and she held her breath in astonishment as she saw what lay in the room. There were 2 magnificent thrones, each carved intricately with the most complex of designs and decorated with hundreds of sparkling gems. On each throne sat a person- and these people were perhaps even more magnificent than the chairs they were sitting on. Each of them had long, flowing golden hair, attoped with a crown. The woman seated on the left held a shovel in her right hand; the man seated on the right held a sword in his left. Their presences were both incredibly commanding, and Lina found herself having to resist the strong urge to bow before them.  
she greeted, her tone becoming timid under the influence of these magnificent figures.  
the king replied, in a tone filled with such warmth and kindness that Lina was immediately put at ease. It was the tone of one who was greeting a friend they had not seen in a long, long time, and Lina could not help but to smile fondly, even though she didn't know either of them.  
Are you faring well? the queen asked kindly. It was she who had laughed before. Lina nodded in response.   
Where am I? she asked curiously. What are all these rooms?  
I am afraid that is something we cannot tell you, the king replied. It is something you will have to find out on your own.  
Lina wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.  
If you really wish to, you will find out, the queen assured her with a smile. All in due time.  
Did you realize that you forgot to close the doors in the other rooms? the king asked.  
Lina's face paled.   
Oh- oh no! she exclaimed with dread. I'm sorry! I didn't realize-  
It's all right, the king interrupted with amusement. If anything, it may prove to be helpful.  
Those stubborn children may interact now, the queen informed her kindly. You didn't hurt anything.  
Lina replied, relief filling her face as she realized that she hadn't made a mistake after all. The king and queen gazed affectionately at her.  
But we do have a favor to ask you, the king said.   
Lina looked up at him. A favor?  
He nodded.  
What is it? she inquired.  
We need you to go into one more room, the queen informed her. You need to talk to someone there.  
But why can't you? Lina asked curiously, for they seemed to be people who could achieve anything.  
We can't do anything for her. This is something only you can achieve.  
Only me? Lina asked curiously.  
Yes. Will you? the king asked.  
Lina nodded with a grin. Sure! No problem!  
Both the king and queen glanced at one another and smiled at this remark.  
Thank you, the king replied.  
The door is over there, the queen informed her, beckoning to a wooden door embedded in the left wall.  
Lina walked over to it. Before opening it, however, she turned back to the two.  
Do I know you? she asked.  
We are always watching you, the king replied, giving her that warm glance again.  
One from afar, one right beside you, the queen told her.  
Nodding, Lina turned her head back to the door, and walked through.


	6. The Future

Lina asked, as she entered the new room. Anyone here?  
This room was one of the most interesting. At the beginning, where Lina was, it was very bright, as though a strong light was shining upon it- though no lamp nor anything of the kind was present. The light slowly lessened further across the room, then darkened. The end of the room couldn't be seen, for it was pitch black there.  
Anyone here? she asked again, looking around. Suddenly, she spotted a figure on the ground, in an area of mid-lighting. She was facing away, but judging by her size she would be seven or eight years of age. Her hair was brilliant and vivid, a bight orange.  
The feeling of familiarity struck Lina again, even stronger than before. She rushed over to the girl.  
Umm... Hello, she greeted awkwardly, as she observed the girl turning away from her.  
the girl replied.  
Lina studied her for a moment.   
Umm... You gonna move anytime soon?  
The girl shook her head.  
Why not? Lina asked curiously.  
I like it here. It's dark over there, she said, pointing to the darkness on the other side.  
But if you don't go anywhere, you'll stay here forever. Isn't that boring?  
...I like it here, the girl said again, hugging her knees.  
You can't be afraid of the dark, Lina insisted. Come on! Be brave! Live for the unknown!  
But when I go over there, everything's gonna change. I just wanna stay here, the girl insisted. Getting up, she began to walk across the area of mid-lighting, back and forth. See? I can move while still staying here. Why should I move in the other direction?  
Because you can't be afraid of change! Lina replied. You've gotta be fearless!  
_You_ don't wanna grow up and stop adventuring, do you? the girl asked.  
Lina stopped. Her eyes widened.  
How- how do you know about me?! she asked.   
See? You don't. So I shouldn't have to move.  
Part of Lina growled in frustration, but the other side was thinking over the girl's question in a troubled sort of anxiety.  
...That's different, she insisted.  
No it's not, the girl retalliated. It's exactly the same. You don't wanna move on to the unknown.  
What _would _she do for the rest of her life? Would she keep up her adventuring forever?  
If not, I'd have to settle down... Maybe marry... Run a shop, perhaps?' Lina mused.  
The girl looked at her.  
I could teach magic, or tell stories... Or lead some sort of town guard...' she thought, unconsciously experimenting with different possibilities.  
I could too grow up, Lina said suddenly. The girl stared, but Lina wasn't looking at her face. She unconsciously grabbed the girls hand, and began to walk-  
I could marry...  
-going a little further into the shadowy areas-  
Have kids...  
-feeling the girl's hand get steadily larger in hers-  
Tell stories about all my heroic achievements-  
-as they walked further into the unknown-  
And after that, who knows? A whole world of possibilities.  
-then the girl looked into her eyes. Lina's eyes widened as she recognized the face that she saw.  
You- you're... me?  
In an instant, a flood of understanding slammed into Lina full-force, as she pieced everything together.  
Then that girl- the boys- the king and queen- everyone- the house of cards, the painting, the mask... they're all-'  
~  
And suddenly, Lina Inverse woke up.  
Huh? What?! she asked in confusion as she sat bold upright. Blinking, she slowly gained realization of her surroundings. She yawned.  
That- all of that just now- it was just a dream?' she mused, bewildered, as memories of the dream in question returned to her.  
_No, not really,'_ a voice told her in amusement. _Just something that needed to be done. You discovered something, didn't you?'  
_Lina nodded.  
Because now she understood.


End file.
